


Victory Dance

by gothclark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war against Lucifer has been won, and Dean Winchester knows how he wants to celebrate, and he isn't taking no for an answer. Not even from an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Angels II: Renegade Angels fic exchange for. Thank you to my wonder betas lola and Alee who are also my enablers. The request I filled was _wing!porn and bottom!Dean_  
>  Disclaimer: Supernatural is the property of Eric Kripke. No infringement is meant.  
> 

The hotel room was perfect. Everything was set. The night was all theirs.

Dean straightened the bowtie of his tux. He hadn't worn this thing in a few years and he didn't like to think about that particular night at all, if truth be told, but tonight was special and it required a special look. He turned in front of the full length mirror and smirked.

"You handsome devil you," he said as he made a kissing face and primped his hair. A sound on the other side of the bathroom door caught his attention. Dean buttoned his jacket and winked at his reflection. When he went out to the other room he found Castiel standing in the middle, a look of curiosity on his face.

"You called," Castiel said.

"I did," Dean said as he rubbed his hands together. He had to admit he was a little nervous. Actually, he was a lot nervous. He'd never done this before, and sure they'd agreed to meet like this once they'd beaten the last big bad, but it was one thing to making hasty promises in the heat of battle and quite another to keep them when the dust settled. Once reality kicked in where did you go from there?

Dean gestured with his hands at the room. The lighting was dim, the king sized bed was wrapped in silk sheets, there were lit candles all over the place, and the room was the biggest room the hotel had to offer. Dean glanced at the high ceiling. Castiel's claim that there was no way Dean could handle him in bed was about to be put to the test.

A smiled danced on Castiel's lips and he ducked his head. Dean almost chuckled at how utterly adorable Castiel could be, but managed to quash his reaction. Adorable was not the right word for an angel who could crush him with his bare hands. Dean cleared his throat.

"You intend to seduce me," Castiel said.

Dean sauntered over, a cocky grin plastered on his face. Castiel's eyes locked with his for a moment. Dean could see that he was trying to decide how serious this all was.

"I intend to make you..." Dean started to say as he walked around Castiel and slid his trench coat off while he did so. He tossed the coat aside and turned to remove the dark jacket. Castiel didn't resist. Dean stopped behind Castiel and leaned in close, his lips to Castiel's ear. "...scream my name to the heavens." He whispered the words.

Castiel turned his head toward Dean and licked his lips. "That is an interesting proposition."

Dean leaned in closer and pressed his own body up against Castiel's. He cupped Castiel's ass cheek with one hand, and squeezed as he pulled his tie off with his free hand. At the same time, he bent his head and placed a kiss on Castiel's neck. Dean was always good at multitasking when it came to playtime in the bedroom. He tossed the tie aside and then took a step back. Castiel spun around and Dean smirked when he saw the startled expression on Castiel's face.

"Aren't you so adorable?" Dean said as he yanked on his bowtie. He locked eyes with Castiel and started to strip, walking backwards until he hit the bed.

"This is probably a bad idea, Dean," Castiel said even as he followed Dean. Maybe Castiel did feel this was a mistake, but the hungry expression on his face said otherwise.

"Is the room too small?" Dean asked as he tossed his tie and jacket aside. He unbuttoned the cuffs and started to remove his shirt.

Castiel glanced around the room, and shook his head. "It should do."

"Then what's the problem, Cas?" Dean threw his shirt to the floor and smirked. He started to unbutton Castiel's white shirt. The thing was pristine despite the fact that he'd been stabbed, shot at, mangled and been covered in blood more times than Dean cared to think about. The Jimmy factor was long gone. This body Dean was about to molest to the best of his abilities was all angel, and Dean was hard just thinking about Castiel's words.

"You might not survive the experience," Castiel said.

"I'll take my chances," Dean said. He slipped the shirt off Castiel's soft pale shoulders and caressed the exposed skin. Then Castiel was pushing him to the bed and mashing their mouths together. Dean rubbed up against Castiel, his cock already rock hard. He could feel Castiel's own hard length and Dean moved beneath him as they kissed. His eyes were closed and his entire body was tingling now from the sensation. Dean opened his eyes when Castiel broke the kiss. With a flurry of motion too fast for the human eye to follow, the rest of their clothes were gone. Dean shivered at the feel of naked skin against his.

Dean spread his legs wider, marveling at the wonderful silk sheets against this naked ass.

"What about noise?" Castiel asked between kisses. Dean opened his eyes and stared at Castiel.

"Seriously, dude, how loud do you expect to be?"

"If you want heaven to hear me..."

Dean stared into Castiel's gaze trying to figure out if he was joking around with him. They'd talked about humor until Dean was blue in the face, but it been a pointless endeavor. Maybe Castiel was finally beginning to understand.

"Where are they?" Dean asked, changing the subject. He stared up at Castiel with anticipation. "You promised." He batted his eye lashes and pursed his lips, adding a wink. In response, Castiel smiled and closed his eyes. A rustle of feathers and moments later, large black shadows appeared behind them. Dean hesitantly reached behind Castiel and felt the very solid base at his shoulders. He pulled Castiel in closer and kissed him roughly, eagerly, his eyes open the whole time. The wings moved, and Dean felt a breeze on his face.

Their kisses grew in intensity, and Dean moaned when Castiel licked his lips and then plunged his tongue into his mouth. As they continued to kiss and rub against each other, Castiel reached up and behind to pluck a feather from the dark shadows. Dean watched as the black feather changed before his eyes. He took the now white long feather from Castiel's hand. It seemed to shimmer in the dim light as Dean turned it over.

"That's interesting," Dean said. He smirked and trailed the tip of the feather across Castiel's unshaven cheek. Castiel took the feather from Dean and traced his neck and collar with the soft tip. He kissed along the trail the feather had followed as their bodies glided together. Skin on skin and hot flesh against hot flesh. Dean had never been as hard in his life as he was at this moment. He shivered at the gentle tickle of the feather as it slid over his arms, then legs and finally his belly. Dean threw his head back and squeezed his eyes tight when Castiel wrapped his warm mouth around his hard cock. He grabbed at the sheets, and spread his legs, thrusting his hips forward until his shaft was engulfed by that wonderful amazing mouth. Strong hands gripped Dean's hips to hold him down. He struggled to thrust again, but he found he could barely move, and the thumbs digging into his skin only made his cock harder.

He could feel the length of the feather pressed against his flesh. Dean opened his eyes and watched as the wings flapped above them. He stared at them, hypnotized by their beauty. Castiel sucked and tongued his cock, and Dean felt the tingle build in his body as his balls tightened and his cock grew harder. As each suck grew more eager, the feeling built until his whole body was quivering. He wanted it to last longer but there was no fucking way he was going to last with that mouth on his cock, and he was going to come any second now, but he never took his eyes off the wings. He opened them wider, knowing that any moment now he would come and the feel of the rough stubble against Dean's thigh was what finally sent him over the edge. Dean shouted a curse as he came into Castiel's mouth, and for just a second, he thought he saw the wings change. For just a second, they weren't just black shadows. They were white and huge and he could see every detail on each pristine feather. He saw them the way they really were and they were fucking beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

Then it was over and Dean relaxed, coming down from the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced. The vision of white was gone. Dean sighed and trailed a finger over his damp chest. Castiel moved up to lie on top of him. He was licking his lips, and damn, that was hot. Dean pulled him in close and kissed him hard. He could taste what he knew had to be his own come in the kiss.

"Fuck," Dean mumbled against Castiel's mouth. "That was fucking awesome." He smirked and this close he could see the twinkle of lust in Castiel's eyes. They were an intense blue that Dean would never be able to describe no matter how hard he tried. He felt a warm tingling in his belly, and swallowed the words he wanted to say, but couldn't. "And look, I survived," he said instead.

"Yes, you did," Castiel said. He kissed Dean, and rested his forehead against Dean's. "I..."

Dean stopped his words with another kiss, and grabbed at Castiel's ass, thrusting his hips. Castiel's dick was still hard.

"We should take care of that," Dean said. They kissed some more and Dean coaxed Castiel into touching his cock and ass. Uncertainty soon turned into zeal, and Dean marveled at how each caress and touch felt like worship. When Castiel urged him to turn over, Dean did so with anticipation. He shuddered at the feel of his cock against the sheets, and rubbed against them, and was surprised to find himself already starting to grow hard again so soon after his release. Castiel nudged his legs apart and stroked his back and hips and ass. Then cool wet fingers teased his hole, causing Dean to shiver. He could see dark shapes dance against the wall. He tried to relax but nothing prepared him for the feeling as Castiel pressed his cock against his hole and pushed. When he was buried deep inside Dean, and their bodies pressed close together, Castiel covered Dean's eyes with one hand and placed his lips to Dean's ear.

"I do this only for you, Dean," Castiel said. Dean arched his body as Castiel fucked him and he shuddered at the feel because it was nothing like what he'd expected. Every inch of Dean shivered and tingled and trembled and shook with each thrust. Dean could make out light between Castiel's fingers, and the room filled with a high-pitched sound that had to be Castiel's true voice. The sound of flapping wings also filled the air along with a breeze, and Dean heard something shatter. Then the sound changed and became words to Dean's ears, and Dean was hard again, his cock rubbing against the sheets with each thrust. Castiel kissed Dean on the throat and his lips quivered against Dean's skin. There were more words and Dean understood them, and he came, and the words were like caresses on his hot skin soothing him. Dean could feel Castiel deep inside him, filling him with heat and flesh and words. The contact of their skin sent Dean into an ecstasy that he'd never dreamed was possible. Moments later, Castiel thrust one last time, burying himself deep inside Dean and Dean could feel his cock pulse again and again, stretching him wider and filling him completely. The brightness faded and the hand covering Dean's eyes slipped away. Dean turned his head enough to see the wings above them, and they were white. They were a white as pure snow. Then the vision was over and they were dark shapes again.

They both collapsed and lay in silence. The wings were gone. Dean watched as Castiel lay with his eyes closed. His lips were moving, but Dean couldn't hear what he was whispering. It could have been a prayer. Dean caressed Castiel's arm and shoulder and realized that there were a few soft down feathers scattered on the bed. Some clung to their damp skin.

Dean wanted to make some crack about how awesome angel sex was, or how heaven had to have heard them, but he couldn't. Nothing he could say right now would seem appropriate. His words paled in comparison to the ones Castiel had spoken while in the throes of passion. He leaned in closer and kissed Castiel on the lips. Then Castiel said the only two human words that seemed appropriate.

"Thank you."

End


End file.
